Bakura's Silver Jack
by The Jesus Cannibal Bunny
Summary: This is my first story! This IS a oneshot.. So, Bakura's in a bad condition and Yami's worried sick over him. Poor Ryou tries his best to keep Yami in highspirits but isn't having much luck with the smaller male. This is Yaoi, YBXYY..Enjoy!


Well, I certainly don't own YuGiOh. -pout-

_Bakura thinking in his head._

_"Bakura talking with his past-self"_

**_"Thief Bakura talking to his present-day self"_**

"Talking"

_**"Thinking"**_

**_----------------_**

_Yo, Bakura here, lying in my depressingly white, death-bed. (Okay, so I'm over reacting a lil' bit) A hospital infested with __**whorish**__ nurses mind you! I'm scared to think of how Yami is taking my 'death'…__**shudder**__. Yami __**minus Every.One.E**__**lse**__ believes I'm either dead or dying. Ugh, ...Yami. And from what Ryou's told me about Yami, well, all I can say is that the poor skank needs a hug._

_How I got this way? Tch, well I basically got run over by a transport. Me and Yami were both playing an innocent game of jacks (which I rawk at!) when all of a sudden my favourite silver jack-thingy disappeared! So, I wandered out onto the road, away from the safety of the sidewalk and…..Yami… -and Yami protested a lot, but I never listened, of course. And then all of a sudden (from out of the darkness… but, it was daylight just so you know! )- BAMCRASHSMASHINGBLODDYHORRIBLE-NESSD.E.A.T.H.gasp!._

_Yeah, so I never did find my jax snifflez. _

_So, like I was saying before I spazzed- Ryou tells me that Yami thinks I'm dead. Fuck, he better not turn Emo on me! I bet he uses cookie cutters to inflict pain upon himself with…. They better be sterile, damnit!_

_Fuck. I miss that whore. And his laugh…… _

_Hell, what am I doing just lying here in this depressingly white bed! Am I not the Great Thief King -Bakura-? Screw this place, I'm leaving and I WILL see Yami….. As soon as I find the hidden strength within myself to stand up and stagger over to that window all the way across the room from me!_

"Yami?" Ryou asked softly as he approached the weeping Yami , silently as to not startle him.

Yami sniffled and looked up at his lover's Hikari, mournfully. "Yes, Ryou-kun?"

Ryou smiled and sat down next to the petit Yami. "Remember what I told you?" Questioned the pale Hikari.

Yami nodded slowly, turning to look up at the smiling Hikari. "Yes, you said Bakura is strong and will recover in a few months..." Choked Yami whilst staring down at the carpeted floor again, sadly.

"That's right! ...Oh, come on. You really don't think he'll live through it? It was only a day or two ago when it happened!" Ryou frowned when he noticed Yami's Violet eyes begin to water.

"Oh my Ra, what am I gonna do with you, Yami?" Ryou murmured whilst plucking a kleenex from the box sitting between them. Yami accepted the tissue and blew rather noisily, that sounded something like loud honking making Ryou almost smile.

The door to Yami's room creaked open and Yugi popped his head in and stared at the two.

"Malik's here to pick you up, Ryou..." Came the small voice of Yugi whilst opening the door further as Ryou stood from his spot next to the whimpering Yami.

Ryou placd a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'll see you in a bit, alright? You, Yugi, Malik and Marik and I will all go to visit Bakura once again as soon as the Doctor says we can! Take care you two!"

Yugi said goodbye and Yami was somewhat silent.

"Y'know... It'll just take a bit of time for Bakura's injuries to heal." Yugi said softly.

"But... I can't feel him through our bond! ...He's surely dying."

-------------------

I sit up to hear the sound of my back creaking. Yes, creaking. Wincing, I manoeuvre my legs to the side of the bed and with much difficulty I manage to push myself up off the sterile, white mess of sheets. 

_Fuckshit, why did they hav'ta wrap my legs up so fucking heavily with f-ing bandages!? S'good thing the Millennium Ring is with me._

Standing up straight with my feet pressed flat against the cold floor a long colourful string of curses in Egyptian leave my mouth. 

_Everything hurts! _Standing in front of my hospital bed, twitching and…

_oh, God, I think I feel a vein popping. Yes, it hurts that bad. _

"_**Whine much?" **_

"Shut up voice of my former-self! I don't need your words of ridicule!"

"…_**..You should know better than to use big words around me, dumbles!"**_

"Dumbles!? Listen vermin-voice, why don't you go _**sit**_ in your _**imaginary**_ corner and look up some words in your _**imaginary**_ dictionary!"

"_**Y'know what, I would, if I knew what in Ra a dictionary was! And who says I'll take orders from you, you GAY towel!"**_

"Whoa, do you even know what you just said?"

"_**No, no I do not."**_

"That was so insulting, I think I'm going to ignore you….."

"…_**.fking pussy."**_

"Starting. …….Now!"

As I ignore the voice stubbornly, I frown and listen carefully to what seems to be the sound of footsteps approaching down the long brightly lit corridor. 

_Damn, it's that fucking blonde bimbo-nurse comin' to force sanity pills down my throat! Now I really gotta go!_

I look ahead of me, my eyes transfixed on the window as I slowly--- and P.A.I.N.fully make my way towards the window. Standing in front of the window I quickly unlock the window binds and swiftly (and with much difficulty from my protesting limbs) push open the window (cause I'm so damn strong!) that let's in a gust of freezing air and snow flurries. 

_Chilly_

Hoisting myself up and through the window I tightly grasp the rim of the window and that's when I begin to recall on the situation.

_Well, I'm hell knows how many feet in the air (I'm scared to look) and it's fucking freezing! oh, and let us not forget about the bimbo with the pills….. Hmmm, and I coulda just picked the lock and snuck out. I just __**love**__ how I realize these things at the last minute._

Feeling my fingers begin to slip I yelp and try desperately to find something else to hold onto. Snarling, I glare at my quivering fingers….._**Heatedly**_. Hey, what if my glare could warm them up!?

Eyes widening at the sound of the door being opened and the jingle of keys slipping into a pocket I hold my breath and hope she decides to primp before she tortures me. I shiver when the footsteps pause at the window. 

Normal POV

The nurse sighed as she placed her manicured hands on the window and pressed down on it full-force. And just before his fingers---- and George got crushed, Bakura let go and it all happened something like this.

"AHHHHHH-I'm a psycho-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Bakura lye on his back , surprised by the lack of pain and the ever consuming cold that had begun to soak through his hospital clothes. Watching the nurses back walk away from the window, he let out a long, much needed sigh. 

"Thank Ra for the snow-bank that broke my fall." Bakura mumbled to no one in particular. Frowning at the snowflakes that attached to his eyelashes he sat up abruptly, earning a hissing noise from his own actions as he began to slowly stand with much effort and staggered off madly towards the direction of the Game Shop.

Seeing the Game Shop insight Bakura tore madly at the wrappings on his legs as he hobbled to the front entrance. Bakura raised his index finger (a.k.a.: George) and jabbed at the doorbell aimlessly. Missing it the first two times and nailing it the next, Bakura than waited patiently, or at least tried. He wanted to lay down for awhile, lay and perhaps die. 

Bakura perked up when he saw that Yugi was at the door and standing before him in all of his fiery short-ness! 

"Bakura!? Oh, my! What are you doing here, you should be in the hospital recovering from the accident! Now that I think of it, you shouldn't even be able to walk! Get in here and out of the cold!" Yugi scolded as he tugged on Bakura's sleeve and led him into the warmth of the house. 

"**Yami will be sooo ecstatic when he sees who's back from the hospital**!!" Thought Yugi excitedly.

"Yami! Get your whorish ass down here!" Yugi hollered.

Bakura blinked and in no time at all Yami was zipping down the stairs in what was a skirt… no, a corset-dress-type-thing…. God, he's a crossdresser now. Not that he had a problem with him wearing a corset-dress... which meant easy access to--- yea. 

Yami stopped at the last step to stare widely at Bakura.

"Pooky!" Yami squealed madly whilst he lunged at Bakura.

Blinking up at the ceiling he was now on the floor being nuzzled by Yami who rested his head under his chin.

Yugi smiled at the two before heading into the kitchen to call Ryou about the good news.

"Kura, I..I thought you'd died. A-and Ryou tried to comfort me and tell me you'd be okay, but I was-" Yami's confessions were stopped when Bakura pulled Yami to his face, giving him a chaste kiss that made Yami's fearful eyes shine. 

"Fuck I feel so goddamn mushy today_."_ Bakura grumbled lamely as Yami pulled away from him and rested his head on his pale throat. 

Yami pressed his lips against Bakura's throat, "Just rest Kura, Ryou will be here after a bit so until then let's just lye here…. Together."

"Tch, we should at least go lye down on something more comfortable…" And with that said Yami stood, only to be picked up and thrown carelessly over Bakura's shoulder.

"Ahhh! Bakura don't you dare drop meeee!" Squealed the smaller as Bakura strode a flight of stairs leading to Yugi and Yami's rooms. 

Snickering, Bakura patted Yami's ass lightly, earning a frustrated growl from the smaller. 

Bakura reached out and grabbed the door knob, opening the door with ease . Throwing Yami on the bed he kicked the door closed and hopped in next to Yami. Smothering the smaller with a big-bear hug. 

"Love ya, babe." Bakura muttered before drifting off into a hazy sleep.

"Love you too, Kura." Yami spoke softly. Leaning his head on the others shoulder . Glancing at the nightstand beside his bed he reached over and felt around for a small object. Smiling when he felt the small rubber object under his palm he plucked it and drew it close to him.

**_"Bakura's silver jack!?" _**Thought Yami with a small grin.

He'd give it to him, after all it was his favourite.

Fin


End file.
